In the Business!
by Banana-eating-Sheep
Summary: Amelia gets a new job working at a Texan Diner, and along with it, meets a whole plethora of weird and wonderful characters. (Rated T if I feel like putting some stuff in there later on)


**Author's note: Hey guys! This is my first multi-chapter story! hopefully it isn't too fast paced or anything!  
But yeah, enjoy!  
Also it'll be much appreciated if you guys left some reviews/critics and a maybe a favourite? ;-)**

* * *

Through the crowds she wove her way through, regularly checking the scrap of paper which contained a messily scrawled set of directions. "Take a left, then the second exit to your right, and then- oh! I think is this is the place."  
Amelia tried to calm her nerves as she stood outside the main entrance to what would be her workplace for the next year. She was suprised that she got in so easily in this job, she had been turned down by other companies numerous times before. Even though the job didn't require any work experience, she felt like she had finally taken another step to her lifelong goal. She also felt a little like puking.  
"Calm down, girl! You've already met the owner anyway, there is nothing you need to worry about!" Amelia try to reassure herself, yet she couldn't deny that she felt as though her legs would give way at any second.  
Slowly and anxiously, she opened the door to the building.

Inside, she was met with the hustle bustle of dining customers and the warm, comforting aroma of barbeque sauce. It quite a small yet comfy place. Vintage western movie posters and old photos of rodeos were hung on the plank walls, and a stone fireplace crackled in the background. Comfy looking cushions were lined up against the fogged up windows and guests of all shapes and sizes happily chatted to one another as they sat and ate on solid wood chairs and tables. This place just screamed "Wild West". A Large menu board hung from the ceiling, describing the day's specials and offers in bold capital letters. Deluxe Hamburgers, Spare ribs, lamb shanks... Amelia's mouth watered even though she had eaten quite recentley. What had captured her eye the most, however, was the grand buffalo skull that was mounted on the wall right above the kitchen area. It's grand horns spanned across almost half of the wall, it's hollow eyes staring into her hers. Strangely enough, it gave her a strange feeling of reassurance. "I've got this huge ass skull to look over me now, I think I'll be alright." She jokingly thought to herself.  
Amelia was so absorbed in taking in her surroundings, she didn't notice the man standing in front of her at first.

When she did notice, the following thoughts passed her mind:  
A: How long has he been there for?!  
B: I've probably just made the worst impression oh god  
C: He's actually kinda cute though  
D: But I've probably ruined my chances already oh lord  
E: Can I just crawl back into my hobbit hole please  
F: omfg what is he doing why is he holding out his hand  
G: Oh it's a handshake ok ok  
H: Act natural! Say something!

"...Hiiiiieeeeee... ehe. hehehe.." She manage to spit out. She resisted the urge to slap herself in the face.  
"Haha! Hi there! I see that you really like the interior of this place huh?" The man smiled. He had the most perfect set of teeth Amelia had ever seen.  
"uh, yeah. Yeah! It's really nice!" She grinned nervously back. "Uh- my name's Amelia, by the way," She hastily added on. "It's nice to meet you!"  
"You too! My name's Alfred. But you can call me Al. It's always great to see new faces. We've been horibbly understaffed lately."  
"Oh." Amelia couldn't think of anything else to say.  
Sensing the awkwardness, Alfred clasped his hands together and smiled again at Amelia. He also had some pretty blue eyes. His glasses were pretty snazzy, too. He looked like he came straight out of some dating sim or something. Not that Amelia would know, anyway.  
"Right, well since the introduction's all done, let's get down to business! I'll show you around."  
"O-okay!" This was it. This is where she would learn all of the tips and tools of the trade. She was ready. Soon, she would be able master waitressing and prepping and then she'll become a five star resturant owner and then-  
To her suprise, Alfred did not step towards the kitchen, but instead toward the exit.  
"Uh- Mr. Alfred sir? The kitchen is this way?" Amelia said, confused.  
"I know that, Melly! But it's always important to get to know your neighbours! We are in one of the largest eating districts of the country y'know!" Alfred said in a sing-song tone, as he swiftly opened the door for Amelia.  
"Wait, what? What about the customers?" ..._"Has he given me a nickname already?"_  
"The other staff can handle it. Besides, I'm the owner, I can do whatever I like!"  
Amelia suddenly felt a little worried about the owner's casual attitude. But it was proabably for the best and she didn't want to sound rude.  
"O-ok, then."  
She stumbled after Alfred, outside, into the crisp december evening.

* * *

**First chapter finshed! Thanks for reading! I tried to work on my descriptions to kinda even the pace but idk...**  
**Once again, any reviews/favourites will be really great!**


End file.
